Timeline
The Timeline page is a place that holds events in the Killer Kids Universe. 1966 December *7: Charles and Damon Walker is born to Lowell Walker, 36 and Sherie Walker, 35. 1970 May *30: Clayton Miller is born to Jerry and Robin Miller. June *8: Ryan Bradford is born. August *19: Molly Rodgers is born. 1976 November *5: Peter Ramsey is born. 1977 February *16: Jean Dean is born to Mason and Kate Dean. 1983 January *23: Phillip Steele is born to Charles Walker and a Leila Richardson. He was put up for adoption on the same day. 1987 November *14: Trevor Morgan is born to Kristanna Morgan and unknowingly to Charles Walker. 1988 July *Clayton Miller, 18 and Molly Rodgers, 17 met somehow. September *Molly finds out she's pregnant with her first child. October *Lowell Walker, 58 dies of a stroke. 1989 June *28: Brian Miller-Rodgers is born. August *Molly finds out she's pregnant with her second child. 1990 March *15: Sunny Miller-Rodgers is born. April *Molly Rodgers and Clayton Miller split. *Molly moves to Littleton, Colorado. May *5: Richard Briggs is born. *Charles Walker kills Elia and Cynthia Bradford in a automobile accident in Denver, Colorado. *Charles moves to Littleton, Colorado. June *Rufus Hayfer (Charles Walker) and Molly Rodgers meet in a bar. October *11: Madison Chance is born. 1992 January *26: Rufus Hayfer and Molly Rodgers get married. *29: Brian and Sunny's last names were changed to Hayfer. 1994 March *Clayton, 24 graduates from Chicago Police Academy. April *Clayton Miller and Martha Bennett met as Clayton stops a burglar from stealing her purse. 1996 June *16: Clayton Miller and Martha Bennett got married. July *25: Samuel Miller is born to Clayton and Martha Miller. 2006 August *Clayton and Martha Miller divorced. 2008 January *8: Brian Hayfer kills Bill Sherman and Kandy Harold in Bill's house. *10: Brian Hayfer kills Alex Pauler in the high school parking lot. *11: Brian Hayfer kills Kristi Matlin and Mike Nichols in a party. Jacob Millington and Talia Wilson were attacked and was rushed to the hospital. Jack Grayson went to the hospital shooting 26 hospital staff memebers with a silent gun, only 10 died, then kidnapped Jacob and Talia. Jack killed 2 ambulance drivers and shoved the two in the ambulance along with Brian. *18: the first killing spree ended. *26: The Tyler Worthy killing spree began. Zach Gerald and Chas Franklyn, both 18 were killed in the Littleton Cemetery. Molly Hayfer, 37 was killed. *27: Liv Waters, Kyden Campfield, Devon Reames, and Addison Hebb were killed. February May June August 2011 April *22: Vance O'Deckler was killed in the tornado. August *29: Jean Dean moves to Chicago, Illinois. October November December *23: Chicago Mall Hostage Crisis occurred. This event resulted the deaths of Sandy Vace, Tate Epworth and 8 other people. 2012 January February March April May *4: Jean Dean, Peter Ramsey, Hoss Knight, Chavez Herero, Martin Portillo, Julio Hernandez and Andres Nunez were all killed. September *Uria Santos and Kade Yarlett are attending the Chicago Police Academy. October *31: Sunny Hayfer, 22 and Rufus Hayfer, 45 are killed by Ryan Bradford in revenge for Charles (Rufus) killing his wife and daughter 22 years earlier. 2013 May June July *10: Clayton Miller kills Kade Yarlett, Uria Santos and Mateo Portillo, all in self-defense. 2014 August 2015 May 2016 September Category:Events